L'échange
by Chipssi
Summary: Tsunade a décidé d'inverser l'équipe de Kakashi et l'équipe de Gai


L'échange

Sur ordre de Tsunade, Kakashi et Gai échangent leurs équipes.

Naruto émergea lentement de son sommeil. Il se versa distraitement les céréales à côté du bol et versa du soda dessus. Il mangea rapidement les quelques céréales arrosés de soda qui avaient réussis à atterrir dans le bol et laissa tout en plan sur la table, partant prendre une douche. Ce n'est qu'après s'être brûlé avec l'eau chaude qu'il se souvient qu'aujourd'hui c'est Gai qui dirigerait l'équipe et n'arriverait donc pas en retard. Sans prendre le temps de se sécher il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et couru vers le lieu de rendez-vous.

-Naruto ! Tu as une minute de retard ! Cria Sakura qui attendait depuis déjà onze minutes. Sasuke leur décrocha un regard noir. De la fumée apparue soudain devant eux et dévoila leur nouveau Sensei dans la position du « mec cool » : Gai.

-Alors mes nouveaux élèves, en forme pour commencer cette nouvelle journée trépidante ?

-Qui nous a collé ce clown ? Murmura Sasuke.

-Ne parle pas comme ça de notre Sensei !

-Notre mission consiste à fortifier une cabane malmenée par les intempéries à Iwate…

-Quoi ? On va traverser la moitié du pays pour repeindre un cabanon ? S'exclama Naruto.

-On peut voir ça comme ça. Mais c'est une bonne expérience pour éprouver votre endurance et resserrer vos liens d'amitiés. Argumenta Gai. Je parie que vous pouvez le faire en une semaine.

-C'est un peu trop une semaine pour aller jusque là-bas. Estima Sasuke.

-Non, une semaine pour aller là-bas, réparer la cabane et revenir. Après tout vous avez la fougue de la jeu

--

Lee, Tenten et Neji attendais leur nouveau Sensei depuis maintenant vingt minutes quand il leur fit l'honneur d'apparaître.

-Yo.

-Kakashi Sensei je suis heureux de pouvoir suivre vos ordres. S'extasia Lee. Neji soupira d'un air exaspéré tandis que Tenten hésitait entre lui reprocher son retard et lui témoigner son admiration. Elle se décida pour un silence accusateur.

-Comme c'est la première fois que je vous vois, j'ai décidé de faire passer le même teste que lorsque j'ai débuté avec mon équipe.

-On va devoir trouver le chat ninja ? Non, certainement escalader une falaise ou se battre entre nous ? Imagina un Lee dopé à l'adrénaline.

-Non. Vous allez devoir me subtiliser ceci. Dit Kakashi en sortant les fameuses clochettes. Tous les moyens sont permis. Celui qui ne réussira pas à les avoir se ferra attacher au piquet et sera privé de souper. Neji et Tenten le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

-Je relève le défi ! S'exclama Lee, toujours surexcité.

-Très bien commençons l'épreuve. Déclara Kakashi.

--

Sakura, Naruto et Sasuke suivaient Gai depuis plusieurs heures dans les arbres quand il s'arrêta enfin dans une clairière. Sakura soupira de soulagement tandis que Naruto se précipita à la rivière pour se réhydraté. Sasuke s'assis à proximité de son nouveau Sensei.

-Mais où est passé la fougue de la jeunesse ? Se lamenta Gai. Ça fait à peine cinq heures qu'on court et ils sont déjà fatigués. Sasuke se garda bien de lui faire part de ses pieds douloureux.

-Kakashi ne vous fait pas faire un footing tous les matins à l'aube ? Sasuke ne daigna pas lui répondre, maugréant sa propre faiblesse.

-Je vais vous faire une remise en forme ! Déclara Gai à nouveau de bonne humeur.

--

Suite à des échecs répétés qui meurtrissaient son orgueil, Neji prit Tenten à part pour établir un plan, laissant Lee distraire Kakashi.

-Seul, nous n'arriverons à rien. Il faut s'unir si nous voulons avoir une chance d'attraper ces clochettes. Observa Neji. Tenten acquiesça. Voila mon plan. Chuchota le porteur du byakugan d'un air conspirateur.

Kakashi para une nouvelle attaque de Lee tout en tournant une page. Celui-ci fit un bond en arrière et se mit à courir à toute vitesse autour du Sensei. Kakashi décrocha enfin les yeux de son bouquin lorsqu'il perçu un sifflement au-dessus de sa tête. Il rangea rapidement son livre et fit un bond de côté pour évité la rafale de kunais explosifs. A ce moment, Lee tenta une percée et Kakashi le balança distraitement dans l'eau, reculant toujours davantage vers les arbres pour éviter une nouvelle rafale d'armes. Comprenant la manœuvre, le Juunin intercepta Tenten qui venait de surgir de derrière un buisson mais n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver Neji qui en profita pour lui arracher les clochettes.

-Bien, l'entraînement est fini. Dit Kakashi en voyant Lee dégoulinant d'eau courir à leur rencontre.

-Neji, à qui donnes-tu la deuxième clochette ? A moins que tu ne les garde toutes les deux ? Demanda leur nouveau Sensei. Neji n'hésita pas une seconde.

-Je la donne à Tenten. Elle m'a aidée à vous prendre les clochettes.

Kakashi distribua la nourriture à Neji et Tenten tandis que Lee observait la scène d'un œil triste. Tenten s'assit à côté de Neji qui avait presque mangé la moitié de son repas.

-Neji, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait lui donner une petite part ? Après tout, lui aussi a contribué à la diversion. Son coéquipier continuait son repas, impassible.

- Et puis, ce n'est pas sympa pour lui, il est déjà attaché.

-Kakashi Sensei nous a dit que celui qui ne parviendrai pas à s'emparer des clochettes serai attaché et n'aurai pas de souper. Récita Neji imperturbable.

-Dans ce cas tu peux aussi avoir ma part ! S'énerva Tenten. Après tout, moi non-plus je n'ai pas réussis à les avoir ces fichus clochettes ! Elle posa son plateau aux pieds de Neji et s'éloigna à grands pas. Neji regarda son plateau, puis celui de Tenten et enfin Lee qui regardait sa coéquipière partir. Indécis, il repoussa son plateau à côté de l'autre et regarda son coéquipier. Il fronça les sourcils, prit les deux plateaux et les renversa. Tenten avait observé toute la scène derrière un arbre sachant que jamais Neji ne l'aurai suivie. Devant l'attitude imprévue de Neji elle décida d'aller les rejoindre.

-Pourquoi as-tu renversé les plateaux ? Questionna Tenten.

-Si je les avais jetés dans l'eau, le plastique aurait pollué l'environnement. Répondit Neji comme si c'était évidant. Tenten rougit, s'étant égarée sur une image de poisson en forme de plateau-repas.

-Heu… Ce que je voulais dire c'est pourquoi tu n'as pas fini tranquillement ton souper ?

Neji s'apprêtait à dire qu'il n'avait plus faim quand son ventre gronda : il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille au soir. Alors il opta pour la vérité :

-Je me suis dit que tu avais tout à fait raison sur notre travail d'équipe et j'ai décidé de partager le calvaire de Lee. Le ninja en question se faisait des abdos grâce à la corde qui le maintenait au poteau par le ventre. Voyant que son coéquipier avait complètement ruiné sa réplique, Neji chercha un aliment encore intact pour le lui lancer à la figure.

--

La nuit était déjà tombait depuis deux heures quand Gai consentit enfin à s'arrêter pour monter le camp. Devant leur figure déconfite, il les encouragea :

-Allez du nerf, faîtes valoir la fougue de votre jeunesse ! Naruto lança un regard suppliant à Sasuke pour qu'il aille chercher du bois à sa place alors que Sakura dormais déjà à même le sol devant leurs tentes encore emballées. Voyant le peu de réaction que suscitaient ses encouragement, il se décida à aller chercher tout seul le bois destiné à la cuisson du repas pendant que Naruto et Sasuke se bagarraient pour ne pas à avoir à monter les tentes. Enfin, d'un accord commun, ils décidèrent de réveiller Sakura pour qu'elle le fasse à leur place. Gai arriva rapidement avec assez de bois pour déclencher la colère des écologistes.

-Que voulez-vous manger ce soir ? Demanda Gai.

-Ramen ! Ramen ! Exigea Naruto.

-Je prendrai bien du un peu de riz. Dit Sasuke.

-Des boulettes de viandes ! Voulut Sakura.

Gai s'attendait à ce que l'un de ses élèves affirme que s'ils ne se couchaient pas dans la seconde, ils ne seraient pas en forme pour les quarante kilomètres qu'ils devaient effectués le lendemain. Malheureusement les ninjas ne semblaient pas vouloir sauter le repas. Il trancha alors pour l'élève le plus méritant :

-Alors ce sera des ramens.

Sakura et Sasuke firent des mines dégoûtées : à cause de Naruto ils en mangeaient constamment en mission. Ne prêtant aucune attention à cela, Gai versa les ramens instantanées dans l'eau sous l'œil gourmand de Naruto qui semblait de nouveau en pleine formes aux plus grands malheurs de ses coéquipiers. Gai fit la pose du « mec cool » à Naruto qui hésita avant de sourire et de lever son pouce dans sa direction.

-Un peu plus et il fait la pose du « mec cool ». Soupira Sakura. Sasuke, qui craignais la suite de la mission ne fit pas de commentaires et se promis que demain il cueillera des fruits pour pouvoir survivre à ladite mission.

L'aube pointait à peine son nez quand Gai s'époumona dans un sifflet. Le jour s'annonçait froid et couvert et Naruto regretta d'avoir dormi en calçons.

-Debout la jeunesse ! Aujourd'hui nous devons rattraper le temps perdu d'hier. Sasuke se frotta consciencieusement les yeux avant d'oser une réponse :

-Mais hier on a fait une bonne trentaine de kilomètres.

-Justement ! On a trop traîné. On aurait dû en faire quarante, minimum. Sakura tira la gueule et enfouit sa tête sous son oreiller. Naruto, qui s'était rendormit entre temps, se réveilla dans un grands cri lorsque Gai lui versa de l'eau glacée sur la tête. Sakura, terrifiée à l'idée de subir le même sort, se dépêcha d'aller faire sa toilette à la rivière.

--

Neji regardait d'un air profondément ennuyé Lee faire son footing matinal sur place (d'habitude il le faisait autour de Konoha en compagnie de Gai Sensei). Tenten, qui s'était faite une raison à propos du « fauve de jade de Konoha » depuis longtemps, n'y prêtait pas attention. Voyant qu'il restait encore dix minutes avant l'heure exacte du rendez-vous et ayant comprit que leur Sensei arriverai fatalement en retard, la kunoichi de l'équipe décida de faire une tentative de conversation :

-Neji, à ton avis pourquoi Kakashi Sensei nous a fait passer ce teste ?

-Il voulait voir si nous avions l'esprit d'équipe. Répondit Neji en réadaptant le discourt de la veille pour en faire une phrase simple, direct et concise.

-Tu crois qu'il fait passer ce teste à toutes ses nouvelles recrues ou c'était simplement pour voir ce qu'on avait apprit avec Gai Sensei ? Réessaya Tenten dans l'espoir d'avoir une conversation.

-…

Neji continuait de regarder Lee qui courait les yeux fermés.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, Lee ne t'en veux pas pour cette histoire de poissons.

-…

« Espoir vain » Pensa Tenten. « Vain : qui est sans fondement, sans valeur, sans effet ; inutile. » Tenten soupira et s'assit sur un muret, cherchant une quelconque distraction. Après ce nouvel échec, elle sortit des kunais et commença à les astiquer.

--

Deux semaines plus tard, réunion dans le bureau de Tsunade.

-Alors Kakashi, comment ce sont passées ces semaines ?

-Parfaitement bien. J'ai cru qu'ils ne passeraient pas l'épreuve des clochettes mais finalement Tenten a réussis à raisonner Neji qui a abandonné son repas. Je lui ai demandé ses impressions après coups et il a répondu qu'il s'était habitué à sauter des repas avec Gai.

-Dans mon rapport, il est noté que Lee est rentré de l'épreuve avec des poissons dans sa combinaison. Précisa Tsunade.

-Vous ne pouvez pas leur en vouloir, ils ont la fougue de la jeunesse. Argumenta Gai. Tsunade n'insista pas.

-Il est aussi écrit que Neji a refusé de vous aider à faire la cuisine et le ménage pour une jeune fille civile. Il aurait dit, je cite « Je ne suis pas devenu un ninja pour effectuer des tâche de domestiques pendant que vous draguait la cliente. »

-Veuillez l'excuser. Il a d'avantage l'habitude de courir tranquillement dans les bois afin de dépenser sa grande réserve d'énergie. Plaida Gai.

-Admettons. Mais un marchand a clairement déclaré que Lee avait perdu toute sa marchandise après avoir glissé dans une descente.

-Les chemins sont traitres dans les montagnes et Lee ne m'a pas entendu quand je l'en avais informé. Il était trop occupé à pousser le chariot. Intervint Kakashi.

-Et j'ai reçu une plainte de Sasuke et de Sakura à votre sujet Gai. Ils prétendent que vous auriez « fait courir Naruto à sa perte en lui enseignant votre grotesque attitude du mec cool ». Ils ont même débarqués dans mon bureau pour me dire qu'il avait « fait l'erreur de sa vie en se laissant convaincre d'enfiler la même horreur verte que vous portez sur vous ». En outre, ils ont exigés de l'éloigner de vous

-Je n'y peux rien s'ils ne comprennent pas l'honneur de revêtir un tel équipement et d'adopter une telle classe.

Tsunade eut du mal à se retenir de lui jeter son avis à la figure. Voyant par quel désastre s'était soldée son idée d'inverser deux équipes, elle décida de ne plus jamais retenter cette expérience.


End file.
